Marechiyo Ōmaeda
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 5 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 192 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 210 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, strona 80 | waga = 151 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Onmitsukidō | zawód = Wicekapitan 2. Oddziału Dowódca Korpusu Patrolu | zespół =Plik:2.jpeg 2. Oddział Plik:SecretMobileCorpsMini.png Onmitsukidō | partner = Suì-Fēng | bazy operacyjne = 2. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Marenoshin Ōmaeda (ojciec) Mareka Ōmaeda (matka) Maremi Ōmaeda (siostra) Marejirōsaburō Ōmaeda (brat) Mareyo Ōmaeda (siostra) | shikai = Gegetsuburi | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 83 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 30 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Shōto Kashii | angielski głos = Lex Lang | hiszpański głos = Rafael Turia }} jest wicekapitanem 2. Oddziału pod dowództwem Suì-Fēng. Jest także dowódcą Korpusu Patrolu w Onmitsukidō. Wygląd Marechiyo jest potężnie zbudowanym, otyłym mężczyzną. Jego wzrost jest prawie dwukrotnie większy od kapitan Suì-Fēng, a waga niemal czterokrotnie. Uważa, że jest pulchny, co symbolizuje jego dobre życie i dostatek. Wszystko dopełniają jego wyraźne rysy twarzy, w tym duże usta oraz lekko podkrążone oczy. Ma zakola, a czarne włosy układają się w niewielkiego irokeza i nieznacznie opadają do tyłu, łącząc się także z przydługimi baczkami. Nosi standardowy strój Shinigami z dużym fioletowym kołnierzem. Często widać go z liczną, złotą biżuterią na palcach, nadgarstkach i szyi. Osobowość Ōmaeda jest aroganckim i mało interesującym człowiekiem. Wykazuje się tchórzostwem, hałaśliwością, próżnością, snobizmem, chciwością oraz powolnością. Okazuje jednak lojalność swojej kapitan, chcąc walczyć z nią ramię w ramię z przeciwnikiem, który jest od niego znacznie silniejszy. Jego gotowość do podjęcia ataku na Suì-Fēng za jej rozkazem w celu odcięcia jej obumierającego ramienia dowodzi najwyższemu posłuszeństwu kobiecie. Pomimo swojej arogancji, Marechiyo jest zadziwiająco ostry dla swoich przeciwników. Lubi jeść kiełbasiano-ryżowe krakersy (Abura senbei) i bez względu na okoliczności jest z nimi widziany, co denerwuje jego kapitan, na włosy której spadają okruchy z posiłku wicekapitana. Nie przepada jednak za rybami. Pochodzi z bogatej rodziny. Jego ojcem jest Marenoshin, zaś matką Mareka. Posiada także rodeństwo: starszą siostrę Maremi, młodszego brata Marejirōsaburō, oraz najmłodszą siostrę Mareyo. Z wyjątkiem tej ostatniej, która ku zdziwieniu Kiry, Renjiego i Hisagiego jest normalna i urocza, cała reszta jest do siebie bardzo podobna.Manga Bleach; Kolorowe omake 4 (w anime zamiast trójki wicekapitanów widzimy Ichigo i Rukię) Marechiyo sądzi z kolei, że jest siostra jest brzydka. Ōmaeda lubi także zapraszać zwykłych ludzi do swojego domu, prawdopodobnie tylko po to, by pochwalić się swoim bogactwem. Bardzo często korzysta z tego Shūhei, który zjada dodatkową porcję obiadu kiedy brakuje mu gotówki. Specjalnością Marechiyo jest robienie bransoletek ze złota. Cała biżuteria, którą na sobie nosi, jest przez niego własnoręcznie stworzona. Jest właścicielem "Fabryki Metali i Drogocennych Klejnotów Ōmaeda", która zajmuje się produkcją biżuterii. Zwalnia wszystkich leniwych pracowników za pomocą swojej dotąd nieznanej umiejętności, "ścięcia Marechiyo". Dzięki swojemu majątkowi był w stanie zainstalować ogrzewanie podłogowe w koszarach 2. Oddziału, a także automatyczne drzwi oraz system chłodząco-grzewczy. Fabuła Soul Society Ōmaeda jest widziany po raz pierwszy, gdy ze swoim kapitanem idą do siedziby 2. Oddziału, podczas gdy on zajada się krakersami ryżowymi. Skarży się, że Ryoka robią tylko niepotrzebne zamieszanie w Soul Society i pyta, czy wyrok Rukii jest zgodny z prawem. Kapitan nie widzi sensu rozmowy, ponieważ decyzja została ustanowiona przez najwyższe władze. Suì-Fēng mówi mu, że nie ma żadnego interesu w tym, czy to dobrze, czy źle, bo dba tylko o rozkazy kapitana głównodowodzącego. Wszyscy, którzy staną jej na drodze, zostaną przez nią zabici. Ōmaeda rozumie ją, po czym Suì-Fēng dodaje, że to tyczy się też jego. Wyjaśnia mu, że powinien być lojalny wobec swoich przełożonych, ten odpowiada jej, że postara się o tym pamiętać. Później widzimy go koło Suì-Fēng, którzy czekają na rozpoczęcie egzekucji Rukii. Suì-Fēng komentuje niską frekwencję kapitanów, ponieważ tylko 3 zjawiło się na wzgórzu. Ōmaeda stoi zdziwiony, kiedy Sōkyoku zaczyna się uwalniać. Wkrótce po przybyciu Ichigo Kurosakiego, Suì-Fēng krzyczy do Ōmaedy, aby zatrzymał intruzów. Jest zszokowany i trochę za późno orientuje się w zaistniałej sytuacji. thumb|left|Ōmaeda pokonany przez Ichigo jednym ciosem Po tym jak Ichigo ratuje Rukię, Renji ucieka z nią przed wicekapitanami, którzy zaczynają ich gonić. Są to: Ōmaeda, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe i Isane Kotetsu. Ōmaeda uwalnia swój miecz, gdy Ichigo powstrzymuje ich przed gonitwą za Renjim, ale przegrywa w kilka sekund powalony gołymi rękami, tak jak reszta wicekapitanów. On i Sasakibe zostają później wyleczeni przez Zanpakutō Retsu Unohany - Minazuki. Bount (tylko anime) Marechiyo i Tetsuzaemon Iba są zauważeni w Rukongai, kiedy Jin Kariya pojawia się i pokonuje ich obu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 92 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Marechiyo trzyma Enryū i Kenryū Ōmaeda przybywa wraz z Suì-Fēng, aby zatrzymać Ichigo, kiedy włamuje się do Soul Society, jednak szybko zostaje pokonany przez Enryū kiedy ten uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. Później jemu i reszcie 2. Oddziału w końcu udaj się uchwycić Enryū i Kenryū, następnie próbuje szukać Rukii oraz Ichigo, którzy uciekli z Shū Kannogi. Później pojawia się ponownie kiedy Ichigo trzyma Shū pozornie za zakładnika. Następnie ostrzega 2. Oddział, aby nie próbował ich gonić, gdy ponownie uciekną.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 181 Sztuczna Karakura Podczas gdy Aizen przybywa z najsilniejszą trójką Espady i ich Fracción do Sztucznej Karakury, Ōmaeda wraz ze swoim kapitanem należą do Shinigami chroniących miasto. Suì-Fēng komentuje wysokie Reiatsu Aizena, Gina i Kaname. Mówi mu, że jeśli chce, to może uciec. Marechiyo wraz z innymi Shinigami jest świadkiem rozpieczętowania Shikai kapitana głównodowodzącego. thumb|right|Ōmaeda vs Nirgge Wpada w panikę, gdy Baraggan Louisenbairn zauważa podstęp Shinigami, w związku ze stworzeniem sztucznej Karakury i widząc, że Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira i Shūhei Hisagi strzegą filarów prawdziwej Karakury. Marechiyo pyta się czemu nic nie wiedział, wtedy rzuciła mu Matsumoto, że wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Patrzy na swoją kapitan a ona mu mówi, że myślał o niebieskich migdałach. Wysłano Fracción do walki z obrońcami. Jednym z walczących z Fracción jest także Ōmaeda, który trafia na Arrancara, Nirgge Parduoca. thumb|left|Nirgge zaskoczony prędkością Ōmaedy Podczas walki, Ōmaeda atakuje Nirgge wielokrotnie, lecz ten nie zostaje ani razu zraniony. Uderza Shinigami i odrzuca go do pobliskiego budynku. Nirgge mówi mu, że nie ma żadnego interesu w walce z nim i chce walczyć z Rangiku, nazywając Marechiyo tłuściochem, ten mówi mu, że jest od niego chudszy. Nirgge następnie uwalnia swój miecz i zaczyna atakować. Ōmaeda szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wygra z nim w takiej formie, używając zdolności, które do tej pory pokazał. Nirgge ściga Ōmaedę, chwilę ucieka, lecz odbija się od budynku i krzyczy, że nie liczy się prędkość, ale spryt. Ōmaeda jest bardzo zaskoczony, gdy Nirgge wskakuje na dach pobliskiego budynku i przeciwstawia mu się. Kiedy Nirgge zamierza zmiażdżyć go za pomocą trąby, Marechiyo używa Shunpo, aby przenieść się na ramię Arrancara i przysuwa swój miecz do głowy Arrancara, ku jego zaskoczeniu. Ōmaeda podaje swoje nazwisko i rangę, a następnie mówi, że jest z Onmitsukidō i nie ma możliwości bycia powolnym, będąc jej członkiem. Nirgge staje się wściekły, ponieważ został wykiwany, następnie zamierza złapać Ōmaedę, ten uwalnia swój miecz i zadaje potężny cios w głowę Arrancarowi. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Gdy Wandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Marechiyo wraz ze swoją kapitan staje do walki z jednym ze Stern Ritter.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strona 10 Jest przerażony, kiedy przeciwnik kradnie Bankai jego kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 2 Gdy Suì-Fēng‎ wydaje się być szokowana, Marechiyo pyta swoją kapitan co się stało. Ta wyzywa do od głupków i mówi, że wszechkapitan Yamamoto jest wściekły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strona 7 Po porażce Yamamoto, wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 5 Jakiś czas po ataku Quincy, Marechiyo próbuje uciąć sobie drzemkę, jednak skutecznie przeszkadza mu w tym młodsza siostra, Mareyo. Dziewczyna nalega brata by pograł z nią w piłkę, jednak wicekapitan spławia ją mówiąc, że ma do załatwienia ważną sprawę. Podczas gdy pomiędzy Mareyo i przybyłym Marejirōsanrō wybucha mała sprzeczka, Mareichiyo myśli o swoim kapitanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 539, strony 5-7 thumb|right|190px|BG9 pojawia się za Ōmaedą Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, Marechiyo spostrzega diametralne zmiany w otoczeniu i zastanawia się nad przyczyną tego zjawiska. Następnie wpada w panikę, zdając sobie sprawę, iż czuje strach spowodowany całą sytuacją. Z tego stanu wyciąga go jego młodsza siostra, Mareyo. Dziewczynka prosi go, aby nie odchodził, ponieważ się boi. Starszy brat jednak przeprasza i oznajmia, że musi iść. Tłumaczy, iż robi to dla ochrony swojego rodzeństwa, Seireitei oraz jej samej i dodaje, że powodem tego jest fakt jego członkostwa w Gotei 13. Mężczyzna obiecuje siostrze, że wróci. Ich rozmowę przerywa przybycie członka Stern Ritter, BG9. Ōmaeda od razu zauważa, że to ten sam Quincy, który ukradł Bankai jego kapitan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Ōmaeda otrzymuje Shin'eiyaku Walka rozpoczyna się, a Marechiyo od razu zdaje sobie sprawę, iż jego przeciwnik ma przewagę. Kiedy członek Wandenreich pyta wicekapitana, gdzie jest jego kapitan, ten po raz kolejny odpowiada, iż nie ma kompletnego pojęcia. BG9 wyciąga następnie jedno ze swoich ramion i przebija nim budynek oraz ukrywającą się w nim Mareyo. Gdy dziewczynka zostaje podniesiona do góry, Stern Ritter grozi przeciwnikowi, iż jego siostra nie przeżyje, jeśli nie odpowie na wcześniej zadane pytanie. Ōmaeda uderza następnie swoim Zanpakutō BG9 w głowę, po czym każe ją puścić. Nie zdaje się to na nic, gdyż wicekapitan zostaje zraniony tym samym rodzajem ramion, co jego siostra. Shinigami bezskutecznie atakuje wroga, po czym krzyczy, że pokona go bez względu na wszystko. Quincy wyciąga pewien rodzaj broni palnej i kieruje ją w stronę wicekapitana. Maszyna zostaje jednak odcięta od ramienia BG9 przez Suì-Fēng‎, która powala przeciwnika za pomocą Shunkō, jednak bez skutku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 549, strony 2-17 Jakiś czas później zostaje poinformowany przez Tenteikūrę o sposobie odzyskania skradzionych Bankai. Wraz z powstałą rozmową, wicekapitan otrzymuje czarną pigułkę, Shin'eiyaku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strona 14 thumb|right|190px|Marechiyo ze swoją kapitan i jej odzyskanym Bankai Pojawia się nad swoją poległą kapitan, zabierając ją z dala od BG9, którego komentarze ignoruje i skupia się na przełożonej. Wręcza jej Shin'eiyaku, mówiąc, iż ta pigułka przywróci jej Bankai, jednak nie wie dokładnie na jakiej zasadzie, tłumacząc, iż pogubił się w wyjaśnieniach Kisuke. Po dostrzeżeniu skutków działających na Stern Rittera, Suì-Fēng sama objaśnia działanie tego wynalazku, którego właściciela z łatwością rozpoznała po głosie. Kapitan aktywuje swoje Bankai, mówiąc wicekapitanowi, by wytrzymał siłę odrzutu. Ten posłusznie spełnia jej rozkaz, a we wroga wystrzelona zostaje rakieta tworząca z celem ogromną eksplozję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 553, strony 4-9 Niosąc kapitan i siostrę na swoich barkach, Ōmaeda chroni je przed żołnierzami Quincy. Mówi, że gdyby Suì-Fēng była przytomna, takie płotki nie sprawiłyby im kłopotu. Wtedy ktoś chwali jego dzielność, a kule ognia rozsadzają Soldat. Ōmaeda z zaskoczeniem spostrzega kapitana Hirako oraz Hinamori. Shinji mówi, że wicekapitan zdobył jego uznanie, więc poda mu pomocną dłoń. Z ironią pyta, czy w takim stanie chcieli pomóc Zarakiemu, choć Marechiyo zauważa, iż on też jest ranny. Shinji wyjaśnia, że Shinigami nie mogą dopuścić do śmierci Kenpachiego, a wtedy na dachu budynku pojawia się Stern Ritter "H''". Aby ich zatrzymać, Bazz-B używa Burner Finger 3, a lawa otacza kapitana oraz Ōmaedę.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 581, strony 2-7 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Ōmaeda jest wystarczająco wyćwiczony w walce mieczem, by walczyć na równi z Arrancarem poziomu wicekapitana. Dobrze posługuje się swoim mieczem po uwolnieniu Shikai. Ekspert Shunpo: Jako wicekapitan 2. Oddziału i członek Onmitsukidō, Ōmaeda posiada duże zdolności Shunpo, pomimo jego sporej wagi. thumb|right|Ōmaeda używający [[Bakudō]] Praktykant Kidō: Jako wicekapitan, Ōmaeda jest obeznany w niskopoziomowych zaklęciach. Był w stanie użyć Bakudō #20 bez użycia inkantacji. Jednak otwarcie przyznaje, że nie jest zbyt dobry w Kidō. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako wicekapitan, Ōmaeda może poszczycić się wysoką energią duchową. Ekspert wykrętów: Ōmaeda jest uważany za nieudolnego i powolnego. Okazuje się, że jest Ekspertem Shunpo i jest biegły w walce wręcz, a jego przeciwnicy mają wątpliwości, co do jego zdolności, dzięki czemu Ōmaeda uzyskuje przewagę nad nimi. Zanpakutō : Jest to zwykła katana z jasnożółtym uchwytem oraz mosiężną tsubą w kształcie ośmioboku. thumb|right|Gegetsuburi * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . W tej formie jest to żelazna kula z kolcami, która dodatkowo jest zawieszona na długim łańcuchu. Łańcuch jest przymocowany do rękojeści miecza. Ōmaeda twierdzi, że jego miecz nie ma unikalnych zdolności, które opierają się na Kidō lub innej elementarnej umiejętności. : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Gegetsuburi nie posiada żadnych unikatowych zdolności. Łańcuch przymocowany do rękojeści miecza pozwala na długodystansowe ataki. W czasie ucieczki przed Baragganem, użył Gegetsuburi do zniszczenia pobliskich budynków, co spowodowało ich upadek, dzięki temu zasypał Espadę pod gruzami. Warto też zauważyć, że po ataku Arrancara poziomu wicekapitana, jakim był Ggio Vega, jego Zanpakutō nie rozpadł się, ale po ataku Ichigo, który jest na równi z poziomem kapitana, miecz rozpadł się. * Bankai: Brak. Słabości W walce Zanpakutō Ciekawostki right|thumb|190px|Pierwotny wygląd Shikai Marechiyo * Wygląd jego Shikai jest inny w czasie Inwazji Ryoka, a inny w Sztucznej Karakurze. Na początku kolce są srebrne, dłuższe i bardziej ostre, a w drugim są ciemne i krótsze. * W czasie wolnym produkuje bransoletki, przeważnie są one ze złota. Te co sam nosi również zrobił. * Nienawidzi ryb, za to lubi mięso. * Nie nosi opaski wicekapitana. * Nie znosi oziębłego zachowania Suì-Fēng. * W 359. rozdziale podczas walki w Sztucznej Karakurze, jego opaska wicekapitana została zniszczona przez moc Baraggana Louisenbairna, a w późniejszych rozdziałach (nadal podczas walki w Karakurze), jego opaska jest widoczna na ramieniu. Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Marechiyo Ōmaeda en:Marechiyo Ōmaeda es:Marechiyo Ōmaeda fr:Marechiyo Ōmaeda ru:Маречиё Омаэда Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:2. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō Kategoria:Kombatanci walki wręcz